PRANK FAMILY!
by kirikosaki
Summary: "Siapa sasarannya?" "Jangan pernah menyentuh istriku lagi, sialan!" Sarada baru melihat papanya yang sangat protektif seperti itu. "Semua ini karena ide gila para Kage dan penasehatnya yang jenius itu!" - "Hei, aku hanya bercanda!" SasuSakuSara! Twoshoot! [MindRnR?]
1. Chapter 1

Suasana di kantor _Hokage_ saat itu sedang tegang sekali. Empat manusia duduk berhadapan dalam diam dan terlihat seperti kalut dengan pikiran sendiri.

Tsunade - _Godaime_ \- menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Jadi siapa sasarannya?"

"Sarada." Kakashi - _Rokudaime_ \- masih tetap dalam pendiriannya. "Sasarannya adalah Sarada."

Naruto - _Nanadaime_ \- menggaruk kepalanya. Pemikiran ini terlalu berat untuk otaknya. "Tapi menurutku, Sakura yang akan menjadi sasaran paling empuk."

"Aku juga memikirkan kalau Sakura memang sasaran paling empuk. Tapi, akan terlalu banyak pertimbangan jika memang sasarannya Sakura." Shikamaru menarik napasnya, seketika terbesit wajah menawan Temari sembari memegang martil. "Kekuatan Sakura itu mengerikan-ehem-maaf. Tetapi itulah kenyataan. Tidak mudah untuk menumbangkan seorang Sakura."

Sekali lagi Tsunade menghela napas. Rasanya dia cukup tekanan batin dalam membahas masalah ini.

Kakashi mengusap tengkuknya. Sudah empat jam mereka duduk di sini dengan pembicaraan yang sama dan masih belum menemukan jalan keluar.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Aahh!"

"Kenapa memikirkan cara membuat Sasuke pulang saja sesusah memikirkan strategi untuk membunuh Kaguya?! Padahal saat menghabisi Kaguya saja, aku tidak mikir-mikir amat! Aarrgggghh!" Naruto sudah mulai gila.

"Yasudah. Buat sasarannya Sakura saja. Aku tak tega jika harus menculik bocah Uchiha itu. Aku bisa memukul atau meracuninya hingga dia pingsan selama 3 hari." final Tsunade. Ia lapar, ia rasanya tak sanggup kalah harus lima jam duduk di sini.

"Lebih baik kita membuatnya untuk tidur selama 3 hari, lalu ungsikan dia ke tengah hutan. Setelah itu beri kabar pada Sasuke kalau Sakura diculik." ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto, Kakashi dan Tsunade langsung mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka memperoleh keputusan.

Keputusan dari masalah Sasuke yang sudah menjadi seperti Bang Toyib yang tidak pulang-pulang selama 10 kali musim semi tidak pulang.

"Aku yang akan memancing Sakura untuk keluar dari rumah dan mengajaknya makan lalu meracuninya." ucap Tsunade dengan semangat.

"Kuharap anda tidak membunuhnya, Tsunade- _sama_." ingat Shikamaru. Sekali lagi, dia mengingat istri tercintanya.

Ternyata semua perempuan sama saja. Licik, jahat, kejam dan cerewet. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Kapan misi Penculikan Sakura ini dijalankan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kalau bisa malam ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Sasuke yang akan kebakaran jenggot kalau tau Sakura diculik." ujar Naruto tak kalah semangat dengan Tsunade.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FAMILY PRANK**

 **-ide NaruShikaTsunaKaka-**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SasuSakuSara - ShikaTemaShika(dikit)**

 **Warn: GAJE maksimal. Tidak masuk akal. Humor failed. Author overdosis micin. ya CANON ya AU! MABUK!**

 **[DLDR]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tsunade sudah meracik obat tidur yang sesuai dengan kekebalan tubuh Sakura. "Tiga hari akan menjadi seorang Putri Tidur dan manunggu Sang Pangeran datang untuk menciummu. Haha!" Tsunada terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Ia sudah menghubungi Sakura untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Berkedok menang perjudian dan mendapat uang banyak, ia berhasil membuat Sakura mengiyakan ajakannya.

Rugi dikit tak apalah. Demi pasangan Bang Toyib yang 10 kali musim semi tidak pulang-pulang dan Desy Ratnasari yang hobi menggalau karena melihat Tenda Biru.

"Tsunade- _sama_!" Sakura muncul dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. "Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama."

"Tak apa. Duduklah dan makan." Tsunade menuangkan sake ke dalam gelasnya. "Habis semua ini. Aku sudah kenyang karena sebelun kau datang, aku sudah menghabiskan 5 pordi jumbo."

"Uwah! Mengerikan. Tapi ini terlalu banyak. Bisa mabuk karena kekenyangan." keluh Sakura menatap meja yang penuh dengan berbagai macam menu.

"Ah cobalah dagingnya. Restoran ini sangat unggul dalam mengolah dagingnya." ujar Tsunade menghiraukan keluhan Sakura.

Tsunade sudah tidak sabar ingin membuang Sakura ke tengah hutan. Eh, maksudnya, menculik a.k.a menyembunyikan Sakura di tengah hutan.

Sakura mulai memakan makanan yang telah Tsunade pesan. Semua makan itu sudah dicampur dengan obat tidur. Mampus kamoooe!

Tinggal tunggu reaksinya. Tiga hari. Waktu yang sangat singkat kan?

Bersiaplah Uchiha kulkas!

Bersiap kebakaran pantat karena Sakura akan menghilang selama 3 hari. HAHA!

BRUK!

yey.

Reaksinya sudah mulai bekerja. Sakura pingsan -tidur- dan jatuh dari bangkunya.

"Sudah bereaksi?" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul. Sebenarnya sedari tadi dia sudah berasa di resto ini hanya saja dia menyamar menjadi pengunjung. Restoran ini juga sudah di pesan pribadi oleh Kakashi agar tidak ada pengunjung luar yang masuk. Resto ini ramai dengan bunshin Naruto dan Kakashi yang menyamar jadi pelanggan.

"Sudah. Cepat sembunyikan dia, sebelum ada yang melihat." suruh Tsunade.

Gerak cepat, Naruto membawa tubuh Sakura menuju untuk dibawa ke kantor _Hokage_. Naruto sudah menyiapkan seseorang untuk menjadi tokoh penculik. Dia adalah salah satu dari anggota Anbu, Rou.

"Bawa Sakura pergi dan buat seperti dia mati. Aku sudah menyiapkan satu rumah kecil ditengah hutan untuk tempat persembunyianmu dan Sakura." titak Kakashi pada Rou.

"Ya. Tapi saya kurang yakin kalau harus melawan Uchiha Sasuke sendirian nanti." ucap Rou agak ragu.

Naruto menepuk bahu Rou. "Tenang. Bunshin-ku akan menyamar menjadi salah satu temanmu dan aku yang akan melawan Sasuke. Kau cukup membuat Sakura terlihat seperti mati saja. Hehe!"

"Baiklah."

Malam itu adalah hari dimana Sakura mulai disembunyikan dan semua berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada yang melihat dan semua bisa diajak kerja sama dengan baik. Dua hari lagi tinggal mengabari Sasuke.

Sebelum mengabari Sasuke, Sarada pasti sudah panik sendiri.

 **-Pagi harinya-**

"Mama?" Sarada berkeliling apartemennya untuk mencari ibunya. "Semalam dia tidak pulang. Katanya hanya pergi untuk menemani makan _Godaime_ - _sama_. Kenapa sampai pagi dia belum pulang juga?" Omel Sarada kesal.

Dia mengenakan sepatunya dan bersiap ke akademi. Otaknya berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin ibunya menginap teman _Godaime_ - _sama_ dan langsung menuju ke Rumah Sakit untuk bekerja. Mungkin begitu.

Sarada berusaha cuek. Dia fokus dengan sekolahnya, sebentar lagi adalah ujian chuunin. Dia harus bersemangat dan bersungguh-sungguh.

 **-Sore harinya-**

Keadaan apartemen masih seperti tadi pagi. Sepi, rapi dan hening, ditambah gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sang ibu sudah pulang.

"Kemana mama?" Sarada menaruh tasnya di sofa dan berjalan keluar apartemen. Dia berniat untuk mencari Sakura di RS. "Apa dia sudah lupa dimana apartemennya?"

Untung Sarada adalah anak mandiri. Jadi dia tidak perlu terlalu bergantung pada ibunya yang memang dari sananya sibuk melulu.

Sebelum keluar rumah mencari ibunya, dia memutuskan untuk membuat makanan untuk mengisi perutnya.

Saat di RS, Sarada tidak menemukan keberadaan Sakura sama sekali. Bahkan para suster juga bilang kalau Sakura tidak ada sejak tadi pagi.

"Kemana dia?" Sarada menyelusuri sepanjang jalan di Konoha. Kakinya sampai pegal.

"Berita terkini. Beberapa anak telah dilaporkan menghilang. Beberapa aparat keamanan sudah diturunkan untuk mengatasi maraknya penculikan anak. Sebaiknya para orang tua untuk menjaga anak dan tidak meninggalkan anak sendirian dimana pun. Sekian berita terkini. Terima kasih." ucapan presenter berita diganti dengan suara iklan.

 _SEKARANG AKU DITINGGAL SENDIRIAN DAN IBUKU YANG DICULIKK?_! jerit Sarada dalam hati.

Apa para penculik lebih memilih untuk mencuri ibunya dari pada bocah Uchiha ini? Apa ibunya terlihat lebih anak-anak daripada Sarada? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?!

Sebagai anak, Sarada merasa terlecehkan. Seharusnya yang diculik dia, bukan ibunya. Mungkin penculiknya buta.

Naruto - Tsunade - Kakashi - Rou - Shikamaru langsung tersedak ludah sendiri. Mereka merasa ada yang sedang mengutuk mereka.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mama hilang sejak semalam. Ah! Apa aku perlu bertemu dengan _Godaime_ - _sama_ untuk menanyakan dimana mama? Tapi aku tidak berani. Ah, lebih baik ke tempat _Nanadaime_." Sarada berlari menuju kantor _Hokage_.

Sarada tau kalau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu di kantor _hokage_. Tapi ini adalah keadaan mendesak. Ibunya menghilang. Daripada Sarada lari-larian di sepanjang jalan kenangan dan nanti ujung-ujungnya kena culik juga. Kalau semua kena culik, nanti siapa yang melapor?

Papanya? Boro-boro melapor, tunggu keluarga membusuk dulu baru dia pulang dan baru nangis kejer kali. 10 kali musim semi tidak pulang. Tidak tau kalau anak dan istri sangat rindu setengah mati?!

Sarada jadi emosi.

BRAK!

" _Nanadaime_!" Pintu kantor hokage hancur. RIP Pintu. Terimakasih atas jasamu selama ini.

Shikamaru _sweatdrop_. Sebegini mengerikannya Uchiha Sarada? Benar-benar perpaduan Sasuke dan Sakura. _Kuat dan mengerikan._

Mata Sarada memerah, bukan karena kemasukan debu atau apa, tetapi _sharingan_ -nya aktif. Entah sejak kapan aktif, yang pasti sepanjang perjalanan tadi Sarada sudah menangis. Mungkin karena menangis, _sharingan_ -nya aktif, pikir Sarada.

"O-oi Sarada. A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto ngeri. Sarada sekarang terlihat seperti Sakura yanh sedang PMS.

"Mama hilang...hiks..tolong temukan mama, _Nanadaime_ - _sama_..hiks."

Naruto langsung menjadi iba. Tapi rencana tetaplah rencana dan harus berjalan dengan lancar.

Shikamaru berdeham. " _Nanadaime_ juga sedang disibukkan dengan urusan penculikan anak yang lainnya, Sarada. Aku harap kau mengerti. Kita disini juga kekurangan orang untuk menyelidiki kasus penculikan."

 _Apa-apaan kekurangan orang? Jelas-jelas banyak sekali_ shinobi _yang agak nganggur, yang siap diberi misi mendadak. Bodohnya kalimat tadi._ Kutuk Shikamaru dalam hati.

Ternyata Sarada sedang dilanda panik, sedih, galau gundah gulana, sehingga kalimat tidak masuk akan dari Shikamaru itu tidak mengganggu pikirannya. Bahkan dengan satu tarikan napas, jawaban telak ia serukan.

"Kalau begitu, suruh papa pulang!"

 _Tepat sasaran!_ batin Shikamaru dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ah, benar. Aku akan menyuruh Sasuke pulang agar dia bisa membantu desa tentang kasus penculikan ini." ucap Naruto yang langsung sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas.

"Suruh papa mencari mama dulu!" _Tepat sasaran_ (2). Sarada sudah terpancing dengan kepanikannya. Dengan begini, Sasuke pasti akan pulang ke Konoha.

Shikamaru menghampiri Sarada. "Sementara waktu kau bisa tinggal di rumahku atau di rumah _Nanadaime_ -"

"Aku sedang malas bertemu dengan Boruto..hiks..tempat Shikadai mungkin lebih baik daripada sendirian..hiks." potong Sarada dengan isakan kecil.

Malam itu, Naruto langsung mengirim surat penting dan genting ke Sasuke.

Rencana _otw_ berhasil. Sasuke langsung dibuat panik. Malam itu setelah menerima surat Naruto, ia langsung menuju Konoha.

"Sarada, makanlah yang banyak. Pasti kau belum makan dari siang kan?" ucap Temari berusaha lembut. Anak orang harus dibaikin. Anak sendiri disiksa dikit, gak apalah ya.

"Shikadai habiskan susumu!" tegas Temari.

Sarada hampir dibuat merinding. Baru dua jam dia menginap di kediaman Penasehat Hokage ini, sudah dibuat merinding sepuluh kali karena Temari yang galak pada Shikadai.

Ternyata Temari lebih mengerikan dibanding dengan ibunya.

Mengingat ibunya. Sarada sedih lagi. Jujur, dia rindu dengan omelan dan kecerobohan Sakura selama di rumah. Rumah tanpa Sakura, tidak layak disebut rumah.

"Sarada, kalau kau sudah tidak kuat menghadapi omelan ibuku, lebih baik kau segera pergi ke kamar dan tidur. Jangan lupa sumpal telingamu dengan tisu, kain atau apa saja, agar tidurmu nyenyak. Ini akan sangat merepotkan." bisik Shikadai setelah selesai makan.

Sarada tidur di kamar Shikadai, sedangkan Shikadai terpaksa tidur di ruang tengah bersama ayahnya yang kebetulan malam itu juga membuat kesalahan dan diusir dari kamar. Naasnya dua lelaki Nara tersebut.

Baru saja, Sarada hendak memejamkan matanya. Terdengar suara ribut dari ruang depan. Sepertinya ada tamu.

"Dia ada di kamar." Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Shikamaru dan setelah itu pintu kamar terbuka.

Sarada membuka matanya dan menatap siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Papanya. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu dengan napas yang terengah.

Apakah papanya baru saja lari maraton dari tengah hutan sana menuju ke sini?

Sarada bangkit berdiri dan langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Papa..! hiks! Mama..hiks."

"Kembalilah tidur. Aku yang akan mencari mamamu." Sasuke menepuk kepala anak sematawayangnya pelan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sarada lekat.

"Aku pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Kau menginaplah di sini-"

"Ikut."

"Janga-"

"MAU IKUT!" Final Sarada dengan galak. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Benar-benar mirip Sakura.

Sudah dua kali Sasuke tidak bisa melindungi istrinya. Pertama, dia yang diculik oleh Uchiha Sin dan yang kedua, sekarang ini. Entah siapa pelakunya. Sasuke benar-benar ingin menghunus jantung sang pelaku dengan pedang _Susano'o._

"Kalau begitu, jangan merepotkanku." putus Sasuke singkat. Tidak ada waktu untuk basa basi lebih lama.

Memang resiko terlalu besar kalau dia membawa anaknya, tapi bagaimanapun juga ini menyangkut masalah ibunya. Salahkah anaknya kalau juga ingin menyelamatkan ibunya?

"Akan kubunuh semua pelaku penculikan ini!" kata Sasuke dingin.

Sekali lagi. Naruto - Tsunade - Kakashi - Rou - Shikamaru langsung tersedak ludah sendiri.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Ini cuma Twoshoot. Nantikan chapter berikutnya ya!**

 **Maaf kalau garing dan sangat membosankan. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan di Fanfic ini.**

 **Review jangan lupaa~**

 **.**

 **Psstt! Ada bonus dikit -tapi gak penting- dibawah!**

* * *

 **-setelah kepergian Sarada dan Sasuke-**

"Uhuk uhukk! UHUKKK!"

"Kau kenapa Shikamaru?" Tanya Temari saat Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba terbatuk heboh. "Kau terserang TBC? Batukmu sangat tidak wajar!"

"Seperti aku akan mati sebentar lagi Temari." Balas Shikamaru dan langsung dihadiahi dengan pelototan tajam dari sang istri.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau demam lagi, ya? Bicaramu melantur." Temari melipat tangannya di dada. "Kalau sampai demam lagi, aku akan mengirimu ke Suna. Aku sudah terlalu trauma dengan acara sakit demammu dulu itu."

"Merepotkan."

Temari tak terima. "Kau yang merepotkan, Bapak Pemalas!"

"Kau lebih merepotkan, Ibu Galak."

"Apa kalian akan terus berdebat siapa yang lebih merepotkan hingga besok pagi? Merepotkan sekali." Shikadai menatap jenuh ke arah orang tuanya.

"Kalian sama-sama merepotkan." Telak Shikadai. Ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Temari dan Shikamaru langsung kicep.

Jadi siapa yang lebih merepotkan dari mereka bertiga?

* * *

 **Bonus yang unfaedah.**

 **See you in next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf karena ini terlalu lama. Ini sangatlah gaje. maafkeun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FAMILY PRANK**

 **-ide NaruShikaTsunaKaka-**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SasuSakuSara - ShikaTemaShika(dikit)**

 **Warn: GAJE maksimal. Tidak masuk akal. Humor failed. Author overdosis micin. ya CANON ya AU! MABUK!**

 **[DLDR]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan rumah Naruto. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Walau dingin, Sasuke tetap menjunjung kesopanan. "Papa, kenapa kita harus ke sini?" sewot Sarada.

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu sebelum pergi mencari Sakura." Jawabnya.

KLEK. "Sasuke- _kun_? Sarada- _chan_?" Hinata yang membuka pintu.

"Apa Naruto ada di dalam?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Ah. Ada. Tapi kalau Boruto, dia sepertinya sudah tidur dari tadi." Jelas Hinata sembari melirik Sarada.

Sarada menjadi semakin sewot. "Aku sama sekali tidak mencarinya, Bibi Hinata."

"Haha." Tawa lembut Hinata. Kadang Sarada bingung, kok bisa ya, Bibi Hinata selembut ini? Sedangkan mamanya seperti singa betina sedang PMS. "Silahkan masuk."

Hinata membawa Sasuke dan Sarada menuju ke ruang tengah dimana Naruto berada. Naruto terlihat sangat sibuk. Sibuk sekali. Saking sibuknya, dia sampai tidur hingga ternganga dengan lebarnya di sofa.

"Bangun, _dobe_!"

Naruto agak terkejut. "E-Eh? Sa-Sas-Sasuke?! Sara-da?" Kaget Naruto. Terlalu kaget hingga terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

Kalau masalah yang menyangkut keluarganya, insting Sasuke menjadi lebih tajam dari biasanya.

"Dimana Sakura?" Sasuke memang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Sedangkan Sarada berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Bukannya takut atau apa, tetapi ia merasa tidak sopan karena sudah bertamu malam-malam dan tadi merusak pintu kantor Hokage.

"Kudengar dia diculik. Aku dan Shikamaru berusaha menyelidiknya tetapi kita terlalu susah melacaknya. Tidak ada saksi mata. Bahkan Si Nenek itu juga tidak tau kapan dan dimana Sakura diculik." Naruto tampak serius. Dia seperti menyesali tentang penculikan Sakura juga.

Tetapi itu semua terlihat sangat janggal di mata Sasuke. Terlalu janggal.

"Apa menurutmu ini juga termasuk ulah para penculik anak yang sedang beken di Konoha? Atau ulang orang lain?" Tanya Sasuke yang tampak berpikir juga.

Bagaimanapun ini semua tampak mencurigakan. Istrinya –Uchiha Sakura yang sekali tinju bisa meratakan satu rumah besar beserta halaman depan-belakang-kanan-kiri, bahkan sampai sumur juga ikutan rusak (dulu), kok ya bisa diculik. Siapa sih yang berani nyulik istri Uchiha Sasuke itu?

Kaguya?

Sakura cuma keder kalau melawan Kaguya dan rombongan RT-nya –ehm, maksudnya, Kaguya, Zetsu hitam-putih, Madara, Obito dan antek-anteknya yang lain.

Lawan Uchiha Sin aja dia tegar dan malah penuh semangat. Masa sama penculik gadungan dia kalah?

"Ini aneh." Celeduk Sarada dan membuat Sasuke serta Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Mama itu ninja yang kuat. Masa kalah dengan penculik? Kecuali penculiknya punya jurus jitu tapi simpel buat ngelumpuhin mama."

Hinata memandang Sarada. Sekilas, gaya Sasuke dan Sarada saat dengan berpikir serius terlihat mirip. Sangat mirip. Mereka sangat kritis dengan fakta kecil yang nyaris tidak terpikirkan oleh orang lain.

"Pengaruh obat atau racun..mungkin?" tebak Sarada. "Semua ninja, bahkan para Kage yang katanya hebat saat perang dunia ke empat kemarin akan lemah kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan racun."

"Tak terlihat. Tak berbau. Tak meninggalkan bekas." Tambah Hinata membantu argumen Sarada.

Dalam hati, Naruto sudah mencak-mencak bingung. _Aduh! Kenapa malah gampang ketauan gini sih? Gila! Baru sehari Sakura hilang masa langsung ke temu?! ADUUHH! Hinata-_ chan _, sayangku cintaku hidupku, kenapa juga harus membantu mereka berpikir juga sih?_

"Tapi bisa juga kalau diculik secara paksa? Lalu diasingkan ke luar desa–" _kampreeeeet!_ Naruto keceplosan. Dia yang memberi ide penculikan ini dan dia juga yang membocorkannya. Sungguh jenius _Nanadaime-sama_!

"Naruto–"

"Ya!" Naruto cepat merespon. Terlalu cepat hingga Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa?" _Hancur sudah rencana hebatku ini._ Sasuke tidak jadi kebakaran jenggot, karena dia tidak punya jenggot dan tidak jadi kebakaran pantat karena rencana sudah keceplosan.

"Kau tau sesuatu tentang penculik ini?" selidik Sasuke.

Naruto berdeham. Dia tidak boleh keceplosan lagi. Kalau sampai, mulut embernya ini keceplosan lagi, Naruto akan seperti menyerahkan jiwanya pada dua Uchiha sangar ini. Naruto harus meminimalisir ucapannya. Tidak perlu berlit-belit. Satu atau dua kata cukup. Kalau bisa Naruto tidak perlu bernapas depan dua Uchiha agar tidak semakin dicurigai. "Tidak tau." Final Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk samar. Sarada mulai cemas dan terlihat panik. "Mama..hiks."

"Sarada, tinggal di sini bersama Naruto. Aku yang akan mencari mamamu–"

"Tidak! Aku mau ikut juga!"

"Tinggallah di sini! Aku tidak ingin kau diculik juga–"

"Papa selalu meremehkanku!"

"Tidak! Aku ingin melindungimu–"

"Halah! Alibi!"

"Cukup. Tinggal!"

"Tidak."

"Tinggal!"

"Tidak! Aku mau menolong mama! Aku yakin pasti mama sudah lupa bagaimana bentuk wajah suaminya yang selama 10 kali musim semi tidak pulang-pulang!"

"Sarada! Mamamu tak akan pernah lupa denganku."

"Siapa tau peculiknya ganteng dan malah ngajak mama nikah!"

Naruto, Shikadai, Tsunade, Kakashi, dan Rou dibuat merinding disko.

 **–**

"Aduh.. Hawa ditengah hutan ini dingin sekali. Harusnya aku bawa selimut sekalian tadi." gumam Rou sembari mengusap belakang lehernya.

 **–**

Sasuke dan Sarada beradu tatapan tajam. Satunya ngeyel mau ikut, dan yang satunya tidak terima ditinggal Sakura nikah lagi. Sepasang mata sharingan beradu dengan mata sharingan–rinnegan.

"Hei..hei.. Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian segera berangkat sebelum hari mulai malam." Kata Naruto agak kacau –hari memang sudah malam, 23.00 waktu Konoha bagian timur ke barat, selatan ke utara-tak-juga-aku-temukan.

Sarada dan Sasuke menghela napas bersamaan. "Baiklah." Ucap mereka juga bersamaan. _Sungguh kompak, bapak dan anak ini._

"Eh–" Hinata menginterupsi segala kegiatan Sarada dan Sasuke serta Naruto begitu pula hewan melata hingga berkaki seribu dan tumbuhan merambat hingga akar gantung(?). "Aku kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi melihat Sakura–"

"Dimana? Katakan padaku, Bibi Hinata!" potong Sarada tidak sabaran.

"Dia berkunjung ke sebuah restoran X." Ucap Hinata dengan nada serius.

Naruto rasanya ingin bunuh diri. "Aku juga melihat ada bunshin Naruto yang masuk situ juga. Kau tidak menyadari ada Sakura di dalam sana?"

Naruto langsung leng-geleng disko. Kalau bisa, dia mau geleng-geleng sampai kepalanya putus. Musibah! Kurama mulai kutuan!

 _Aduh, istri kesayangan..Uzumaki Hinata-_ chan my lovely wife, my future, my _jalan-ninja,_ my everything _! Kamu cantik, kamu imut, kamu indah, kamu segalanya! Bisa gak kalau diam aja. Nyawa suamimu ini sedang terancam punah! Bahkan Kurama juga sudah mulai malas membantunya kalau sampai Sasuke menyerang suamimu ini!_ TULUNG GUSTI _!_ JABANG BAYI _!_ Naruto mulai membantin dengan bahasa alien yang entah berasal dari negeri antah-berantah mana itu.

Naruto merasakan ada lirikan yang menyiratkan sebuah tuntutan penjelasan lebih dari duo Uchiha itu –juga istrinya. "A-Aku ti..dak kemana-mana dua hari yang lalu. Kau tau kalau aku sibuk di kantor. _Bunshin_ -ku juga jarang aku keluarkan, sekali aku keluarkan itu untuk penyelidikan atau pelatihan tim khusus Konoha. Aku beberapa hari ini kalau makan selalu di kantor, makan ramen. Jarang keluar. Mungkin Hinata salah lihat." Jelas Naruto dengan sangat mendetail. Saking detailnya, hingga membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak kok. Ibu tidak salah. Aku juga waktu lewat di situ dan melihatmu masuk ke restoran itu." Sekarang Boruto semakin menguatkan sebuah fakta. _Haduh! Anak ini kok bisa kebangun segala. Biasanya dia bakal ngebo walau ada gempa._ Besok ingatkan Naruto untuk melibatkan keluarganya jika ingin mengusili Sasuke.

"Mungkin ada orang yang meniruku! Kau tau, kan? Kalau sekarang itu banyak ninja yang berbakat. Mungkin itu modus penculiknya, agar aku menjadi tersangka penculikan." _Wah, aku barusaja seperti mendeklarasikan rencanaku sendiri._

Besok, ingatkan Naruto untuk melakukan penyamaran seperti Kakashi yang menyamar menjadi jurnalis abal-abal!

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara berat.

"Sungguh aku tidak tau apa-apa! Sungguh!" Sahut Naruto cepat –terlalu cepat hingga menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi Sasuke.

" _Nanadaime_ , maafkan jika aku tidak sopan terhadap anda, tapi aku berpikir bahwa anda adalah dalang dibalik penculikan mama."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. "H-Hah? Tidak mungkin aku menculik Sakura!" belanya.

Tiga mata _sharingan_ dan satu mata _rinnegan_ menusuk wajah Naruto. Mereka sudah siap melemparkan Naruto ke Segitiga Bermuda.

 _"Aku tidak bisa membantumu–" tolak Kurama kalem._

 _"AKU BELUM MINTA BANTUANMU, KAMPRET!"_

 _"–kutu-kutu ini mengacaukan chakra-ku."_

 _"TIDAK MASUK AKAL, SIALAN!"_

Naruto sudah mencak-mencak di hadapan Kurama. Padahal baru saja dia berniat ingin meminta bantuan hewan kesayangannya yang strong banget –tapi agak cerewet. Masa belum ngomong, sudah ditolak. Sakit, mas!

"Naruto.." Entah kenapa, sekarang suara berat Sasuke terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinga Naruto.

"Y..ya?" Naruto berusaha tenang. Dia mengusahakan tidak ada aliran keringat yang menetes. "Kenapa?"

"Kembalikan Sakura."

Naruto menahan napasnya. "H-hah? Aku tidak paham kau bicara apa..haha." Tertawa yang dipaksakan. Rumahnya mendadak jadi terasa dingin, membeku.

" _Nanadaime_.." Sekarang, suara Sarada sudah mirip dengan suara Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang marah.

 _"Matee kamoh! MATEEE!" ejek Kurama._

Suara Kurama semakin memperburuk keadaan. Naruto berusaha tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dia paling susah kalau disuruh jaga rahasia –kecuali rahasia kenegaraan.

 _"Udah.. Sekarang mending kau ke dukun. Minta kesaktian! Aku sudah tidak kuat melawan_ Susano'o _." Ujar Kurama dengan garuk-garuk leher. Kutu keparat. "Apalagi kalau bocah Uchiha ada dua, itu berarti_ Susano'o _-nya ada dua juga. Bisa kambuh encok aku." (Kurama menirukan logat orang Medan pada kalimat terakhir.)_

 _"Kalau memang harus bertarung...ya, berarti bertarung ala ninja! Bukan perang santet atau perang kesaktian dukun!"_

Kurama ini korban sinetron mana, sih? Persahabatan rusak, dukun bertindak.

Sasuke maju selangkah. "Katakan dimana kau menyembunyikan istriku." Nada terlihat tidak ingin dibantah. Naruto semakin gelagapan.

 _Aku harus bagaimana bunda!?_

"Aku tidak tau dimana Sakura–"

"SHANNAROU!" BRAKK. PRANG. BYUR. CESS. TONG. SENG.

Setengah dari rumah Naruto hancur. Bagian depan –bagian pekarangan dan ruang tamu hancur.

"Naruto sialan! Bodoh! Dimana anakk–eh? Sasuke- _kun_?" Seketika emosi Sakura hilang.

Dia mendadak lupa dengan emosinya. Dia juga seketika lupa tujuannya. Seharusnya Sakura di sini marah besar, tapi seketika Sakura menjadi grogi. Suami ganteng sedang pulang kampung. Duh, kangennya. Suami yang makin hari makin macho, makin tua makin ganteng dan selalu berhasil membuatnya meleleh. Jadi _doki-doki_.

"Mama!" Oh, Sakura juga lupa kalau dia sudah punya anak.

"Sarada? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya –tidak terlalu erat, takut tulang punggung anaknya patah.

Sarada mengangguk. Matanya berair. Mama telah kembali. Lagian kenapa juga dia harus sebegitu khawatirnya, sedangkan yang dikhawatirkan adalah seorang _kunoichi_ kuat yang mampu membantai ratusan musuh dengan satu pukulan. Bahkan berani menghancurkan rumah _Hokage_. Sarada jadi galau sebenarnya Sakura itu mamanya atau jelmaan monster yang mengaku-ngaku jadi mamanya. "Ma, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya balik Sarada.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Ya. Tenang saja. Tak akan ada yang bisa menculik atau mencelakai atau bahkan membunuhku." _Sasuke pun tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku. Haha!_

"Sakura–"

"Diam. Urusan kita berdua dibahas nanti! Sekarang aku harus membunuh Naruto keparat ini." Sasuke menjadi bungkam seketika karena disemprot Sakura yang emosi lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa menurut.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya, dia siap meninju Naruto agar terbang ke Suna. Sepertinya Naruto harus dikurung atau disegel sekalian dengan pasir Gaara. Atau kalau Suna terlalu jauh, tinggal lempar saja Naruto ke rumah Temari.

Temari kan terkenal paling galak dan kejam. Dia bahkan sangat tega menebas anak dan suami kesayangannya dengan kipas. Dengan sangat totalitas, dia juga rela sedikit menghancurkan rumahnya.

 _Oke. Ide bagus._

"Naruto!"

"Sa-Sakura- _chan_.." Naruto gagap seketika. Dia memang kuat –sangat kuat. Madara tumbang dibawah kakinya, _coy_! Tapi kalau lawannya Sakura, Naruto keder. "A-apa salah-ku?"

"Kau tidak sadar dengan kesalahanmu?! _Nanadaime_ - _sama_! Kau tidak sadar dengan kesalahanmu?! HAH?!" Sakura mencengkram kerah baju tidur Naruto.

Hinata sepertinya sudah tidak peduli dengan Naruto. Buktinya dia hanya diam saja dan malah mulai menyeduh teh hangat.

"Aku ti-tidak t-tau–"

BUGH. Sakura memukul Naruto hingga terpental ke ujung ruang tamu. Ini baru pukulan tak bertenaga. "Coba pikirkan kesalahanmu!"

Mampus. Ngaku aja atau pura-pura tidak tau? Kedua opsi itu sama-sama membuat nyawa Naruto pada ambang kematian. "Aku menculik–"

"IYA! BENAR SEKALI!" Sakura berjalan ke arahnya dengan mencak-mencak emosi. "KESALAHANMU SANGATLAH FATAL!"

 _Hah?_ Naruto agak gagal paham. _Sebegitukan fatalnya?_

"Kau menculik Sarada!"

 _WHAT THE HELL!_

"Kau bilang kau ingin menjualnya ke pedagang asongan! ITU TINDAKAN PAING BEJAT!"

Waiitttt _! Menculik Sarada? Menjual Sarada? Kapan?_

Naruto semakin gagal paham. Saat baru ingin memprotes, Sasuke malah maju mendekat. Oke, pria bermata _sharingan_ - _rinnegan_ dan wanita bertenaga bak monster, mereka maju untuk mengepung Naruto di pojokan ruang tamu.

 _Mengeluarkan Kurama?_

 _"OGAH! AWAS SAMPE PANGGIL AKU KELUAR! AKU KUTUK KAMU JADI ANAK KODOK!" omel Kurama._

Minta bantuan Hinata? "Hm.. tehnya enak sekali." _SHIT!_

"Naruto! Kau mau menjual anakku?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya sudah meraih pedang yang selalu ia bawa. Nyawa benar-benar diambang kematian.

"Ak-aku ti-tidak–"

"Tidak perlu berbohong! Sudah ada saksi yang mengatakan itu padaku!"

 _Saksiii?_ "Siapa?"

"Tidak perlu tau, _dobe_! Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu sekarang." Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama mencengkram baju Naruto dan menariknya untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Tung-tunggu!" Teriak Sarada.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Hinata tersedak cantik. Naruto jadi semakin jatuh cinta dengan Putri Hyuuga itu. _Aww_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam. "Jangan bersikap dingin anakku!" sewotnya. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sekilas.

Sarada mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku ti-tidak diculik oleh Nanadaime, atau dengan orang lain. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tadi sempat di rumah Shikadai, itu merupakan tempat aman (mengingat penjaga rumah sama galaknya dengan mama). Setelah itu aku terus bersama papa." Jelas Sarada.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Aku pikir Sarada di rumah Shikamaru karena dia merasa tidak aman di apartemen." Timpal Sasuke saat ia merasa seperti disalahkan karena kesalahpahaman ini.

"Pihak yang diculik di sini adalah kau, mama. Bukan aku dan pastinya bukan papa yang sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kampung halamannya."

Sekarang, Sasuke yang merasa terpojok. _Sejak kapan Uchiha imut ini berlajar menyindir? Pasti karena terlalu banyak bergaul dengan anak Naruto yang sama onarnya dengan Naruto cilik._

"Aku? Diculik?" Sakura tak paham. "Diculik oleh siapa?"

Naruto mencelos. Dia lolos dari rumah penculik, tapi dia tidak sadar kalau diculik? Naruto jadi curiga dengan Rou. "Sakura- _chan_ , kau dari mana?" tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan sesuatu.

"Dari..." Sakura mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Setelah ia sadar dari pingsan –tidurnya.

.

 ***3 jam sebelum kepulangan Sasuke.***

Sakura merasakan badannya sakit semua. Kepalanya berat. Ia juga merasa sedikit sesak napas. Matanya terbuka perlahan. "Dimana ini?"

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang sangat minim pencahayaan. Hanya ada satu obor di dekat pintu. Tempat ini sangat pengap dan berdebu, pantas saja ia merasa sesak napas. "Kenapa aku bisa sampai sini? Dimana Tsunade- _sama_?" Ia mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Astaga. Dia baru sadar kalau ruangan ini hancur berantakan. Tidak keseluruhan, hanya yang di beberapa titik –dekat dengan posisinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara berasal dari balik pintu.

 _Suara siapa itu?!_ "Siapa kau?!"

"A-aku hanya mencoba untuk menolongmu." Seseorang itu mulai membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Ternyata seorang kakek-kakek. "Kau ditemukan terbujur kaku dibawah pohon. Aku membawamu ke rumahku, maaf kalau rumahku sangat tidak layak–"

"Ah! Tidak masalah. Aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu, Kek."

 _Fiuhh. Dia percaya_. Batin Rou. _Mana bisa aku hanya yang seorang_ anbu _biasa bisa menahan manusia dengan kekuatan super. Aku mengawasi Sakura yang sedang tidur, tidur cantik tapi begitu dia mengigau tentang suaminya dengan marah-marah, dia jadi monster seketika. Baru memindahkan tangannya ke sisi lain, masa bisa membuat lantai hancur. Ngeri!_

Belum lagi dengan daya tahan tubuh yang abnormal itu. Katanya Sakura bisa tidur sampai tiga hari, lah ini..baru dua hari, belum genap dua hari malah, dia sudah sadar. Rou benar-benar angkat tangan. Mungkin setelah misi gila ini dia harus pensiun. Dirinya sudah tidak sekuat yang dulu.

"Aku membuatkan teh hangat untukmu. Kemarilah, tubuhmu butuh minum." Kata Rou (dalam mode kakek-kakek lemah).

"Terima kasih, Kek."

Meraka berdua duduk bersila di dekat perapian. Suasana malam itu tidak terlalu dingin. "HATCHII!" Sakura merasa seperti ada yang membicarakannya.

"Nona–"

"Cukup panggil Sakura."

"Baiklah. Sakura, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untukmu. Tetapi berjanjilah setelah kau menghabiskan tehmu, kau harus segera kembali ke rumahmu dan segera cari _Nanadaime_ - _sama_."

Sakura bingung. "Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Bukankah di Konoha sedang marak dengan penculikan? Sebaikanya kau segera bertemu dengan anakmu sebelum anakmu diculik dan dijual ke pedangan asongan."

"Pedagang asongan mana bisa jual-beli anak gitu?"

Rou mendesah berat. "Itu hanya kedok, aslinya mereka pedagang manusia."

Sakura merinding disko. Dia seketika menjadi emosi. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Naruto itu?"

" _Nanadaime_ - _sama_ mungkin sedikit tau tentang informasi perdagangan manusia itu. Beliau sudah menyelidiki ini sejak dulu. _Nanadaime_ - _sama_ tau segalanya."

Karena Sakura sudah terlanjur emosi. Dia hanya mendengar sedikit dari kalimat itu. 'Nanadaime-sama _tau segalanya_ '. Naruto sialan itu adalah pelopor perdagangan manusia ini.

Sarada dalam bahaya! Lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Sakura segera menerobos keluar dan berlari ke arah apartemennya. Sakura berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan membunuh Naruto dengan segera.

Sesampai dia apartemen, "Sarada?!" Ia tidak merasakan ada tanda kehidupan di dalam sana. _Kemana anaknya itu?_ Teringat ucapan kakek tadi. _'Segera cari_ Nanadaime-sama.'

Sakura langsung berlari menuju rumah Naruto. Kepalan tangannya sudah sangat kuat. Dia sudah siap mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, tetapi mengingat itu rumah _Hokage_ dan di dalam ada Hinata dengan dua anaknya, dia jadi harus sedikit mengurangi kekuatannya. Cukup Naruto saja yang ia hancurkan. Bukan keluarga Naruto.

 ***flashback off***

"Begitulah.."

Naruto diam membisu. Dalam hati dia mencak-mencak emosi dengan Rou. Bisa-bisa dia menyalahkan Naruto padahal ini ide tiga hokage dangen satu penasehat serta tambahan satu anbu. Kenapa semua kesalahan ini hanya ditujukan untuknya?!

 _Tidak setia kawan!_

Sasuke dan Sarada serta Hinata menatap Naruto dengan emosi. Nyawa kembali terancam punah.

"Hmmmh...Mama, aku haus–eh?" si imut Himawari muncul dari balik tembok sembari mengusap matanya.

"Himawari?" Hinata menghampirinya. Anak perempuannya sepertinya terbangun karena kebisingan yang dibuat Sakura tadi.

"Bibi Sakura? Anda baik-baik saja?" Seketika Himawari memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tidak paham. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa, Himawari- _chan_?" Sakura melembut. Dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Himawari.

"Soalnya," Mata Himawari sedikit berair. Jujur dia masih mengantuk, tetapi karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan, dia harus bertahan sebentar. "Aku kemarin mendengar papa dan paman Shikamaru dan dua _Hokage_ sedang berbicara tentang penculikan Sarada atau Sakura begitu. Lalu selang beberapa hari, Bibi Sakura menghilang. Itu semua pasti ulah Papa dan teman-temannya."

Naruto rasanya ingin menyegel hidupnya. Atau pergi ke planet lain. Sepertinya di muka bumi ini sudah tidak ada yang mau mendukungnya. _Kapan Himawari nguping?! Belajar dari mana keahlian menguping itu?_

"Kenapa Himawari bisa dengar seperti itu?" tanya Hinata menghampiri anaknya.

"Aku mendengarnya langsung dari balik pintu kantor _Hokage_. Mama masih ingat saat aku disuruh untuk mengantarkan bekal Papa yang tertinggal? Nah saat itu, saat baru sampai depan pintu aku mendengar ada orang bercakapan di dalam, kupikir Papa sedang ada tamu. Jadi aku menunggu di luar. Entah karena suara mereka yang terlalu besar atau ruangan yang tidak kedap suara, aku jadi mendengar percakapan mereka."

Bunuh Naruto sekarang! Santet dia!

"Oh begitu.." Sakura bangkit berdiri. "Bukankah tadi Himawari- _chan_ haus? Bagaimana kalau Himawari- _chan_ minum sambil ditemani Sarada?"

"Sarada- _nee_ - _chan_? Bolehh! Ayoo minum!" girang Himawari sembari mendekat dan menarik lengan Sarada.

Setelah dipastikan kedua anak dibawah umur itu sudah meninggalkan ruang tamu. Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata kembali memojokkan Naruto.

"O-oi..ini bukan hanya berasal dariku. Tolong jangan bunuh membunuhku, bunuh saja Shikamaru. Atau Kakashi- _sensei_ atau si Nenek, Tsunade itu, atau Rou si anbu yang nyamar jadi kakek-kakek lemah rajin menolong itu. Aku masih harus menjadi Hokage."

"Bodo amat." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Lebih baik membunuhmu. Karena keempat yang lain lebih dibutuhkan dari pada dirimu." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Hah?! Aku _hokage_ di sini!"

"Naruto sialan, kau _hokage_ tetapi kerjaanmu hanya memikirkan tentang kesenangan sendiri! Daripada mengerjai keluargaku, lebih baik kau berkerja lebih keras untuk desa dan keluargamu sendiri." Semprot Sakura.

Hinata diam menatap suaminya. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah bekerja keras untuk desa, mungkin mengerjai keluarga Uchiha itu hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, tetapi itu merupakan bentuk kepeduliannya dengan sahabatnya. Dia sering berkeluh tentang Sakura dan Sarada yang seperti ditelantarkan Sasuke. Naruto hanya ingin menolong agar Sasuke mau kembali ke desa. Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun dia tidak pulang ke Konoha.

"Kalau ingin menolong orang, setidaknya gunakan cara yang lebih baik, Naruto-kun." Ucap kalem Hinata. "Silahkan lalukan apa saja yang kalian inginkan, tetapi aku mohon jangan bunuh Naruto. Aku permisi." Hinata melangkah pergi.

 _WTF_. Istrinya mempersilahkan suaminya disiksa oleh dua monster gila ini.

"H-hei, aku hanya bercanda." Pasangan Uchiha menulikan telinga mereka.

Seketika, suara gaduh dan suara reruntuhan dinding terdengar kembali. Kali ini suaranya membuat semua tetangga dan cacing-cacing di tahan menjadi bangun. Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar menyiksa Naruto. Tenang saja, sesuai permintaan Hinata, mereka tidak membunuh Naruto.

Naruto akan meramal, kalau sebentar lagi dia bakal dijebloskan ke ICU karena 32 tulangnya patah akibat melawan Sasuke dan Sakura tengah malam.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **.**

 **krik. garing. kreus.**

 **alur kemana-mana. permasalahan gak jelas.**

 **maklum ini diselesaikan dengan ide SKS -sistem kebut semalam-**

 **typo banyak? maafkan.**

 **aneh banget? iya tau kok ;(**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

Paginya –hari minggu, Sasuke dan Sarada sudah duduk di ruang tengah sembari menunggu Sakura menyiapkan cemilan untuk mereka.

Sarada mengamati gerak-gerik papanya. Dia tidak pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti ini. Mata Sasuke terus menatap Sakura, mengawasi. Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat Sakura sedang memasak sayur dan tangannya tidak sengaja terluka, Sasuke langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah panik. Setelah memastikan Sakura menyembuhkan luka kecil itu, Sasuke langsung membakar pisau itu dengan _amaterasu_.

 _Keterlaluan._

Sasuke juga terlihat begitu posesif dengan Sakura. "Aku akan pulang sebulan sekali. Jangan macam-macam selama aku tidak ada di rumah."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau macam-macam?"

Sasuke diam dan menatap lurus ke arah Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Sekarang aku harus berterima kasih dengan ide cemerlang dari para _hokage_. Berkat mereka, kau akhirnya sadar kalau selama ini yang kau tinggal itu adalah orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupmu."

"Ini semua adalah ide gila para _hokage_ dan penasehatnya yang jenius itu! Itu bukan ide cemerlang, Sakura." Timpal Sasuke.

Sakura menggidikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, yang penting sekarang kau sadar. Keluargamu juga harus kau lindungi."

Sasuke bungkam. Dia mengangguk mengerti. "Berjanjilah untuk baik-baik saja dan jangan melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyamu, juga Sarada."

Tidak pernah Sarada melihat papanya seprotektif itu. Hatinya menjadi hangat. Ingatkan dia untuk berterima kasih dan meminta maaf ke para _hokage_.

 **.**

 **THE END – TAMAT – OWARI**


End file.
